Trainers
by KentouWarrior
Summary: A story of three different trainers with three different goals competing to be the best in a newer Pokemon World with every region linked together.
1. Chapter 1

This Pokemon Fanfiction is not an attempt to be a work of literary genius, but rather to focus on a somewhat more realistic world of Pokemon the game fails to depict. Each Chapter serves as an episode and the dialogue is provided into script format for an easier read. With three main characters, a _ across the page will separate the point of view and to signify the end of the chapter. Real names are used, however each individual is tweaked for purpose of making this journey enjoyable to read.

Chapter One

Professor Oak's lab was filled with eager trainers awaiting their very first Pokemon adventure. A lobby had been arranged for the much more aged professor with a sudden revelation to aid with his Pokedex invention. He realized that linking Pokedexes together would make a complete Pokedex available on the expanding world of Pokemon that was about to breach 500. An interview awaited for over 1000 hopefuls but only four lucky trainers would receive starter Pokemon with the choices being: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Eevee, and Squirtle.

All the other trainers would have to find a way to catch their own starters. With a small Pokemart finally open in Pallet Town, the option was actually available, however, it would still prove difficult.

Names were called until the name of Mitchell Dunn was read aloud by Professor Oak's aide. Mitchell towered over everyone as he arose. His face was that of a celebrity's, soft and very recognizable. Few eyed him as the door softly closed behind him. He seated himself in an office filled with awards and plaques lined with a miniature library of Pokemon books. Professor Oak sat across from the young man meeting his eyes with a business-like glance.

Oak

So tell me Mitchell? After you get all 32 gym badges? What do you plan to do?

Mitchell smiled for he was ready to answer this exact question.

Mitchell

I want to open up a gym and be the gym leader. Not just any gym leader, the ultimate gym leader.

Professor Oak looked across his desk at another young, potential trainer who had a very muscular build with longish jet black hair.

Oak

So Nolan Smith, what is your ultimate dream involving Pokemon?

Nolan looks down and hardens his eyes with a very deep glow.

Nolan

Imagine if you will professor, an army of Pokemon. But not just an army, an army of properly trained Pokemon.

The last candidate of the day rushed in and eagerly grabbed Professor Oak's hand to shake it.

Trainer

I'm so glad to meet you Professor Oak, my name is Matt Thompson, and I have wanted to meet you my entire life and I admire your work.

Oak

I'm glad to hear that Matt! You are definitely the most eager candidate I've seen today.

Matt

I apologize.

Matt takes a deep sigh and brushes through his auburn red hair with his hand.

Oak

Okay Matt, as you know, I ask each candidate one question and with this one question, you have to convince me that you are a suitable and worthy trainer to use my Pokedex and be my protege. So I ask you Matt, what do you believe will make you the greatest trainer in the world?

Matt pauses for a second.

Matt

You know about legendary Pokemon correct?

Mitchell

In this gym, people will be lined up to get what I will call the Awesomebadge, the names a work in progress. Still, these trainers will have no idea that they are up against the toughest gym leader ever to exist.

Nolan

Imagine also if this army of Pokemon walked around with me and fought by my side in the Inter regional Pokemon League. We would be unstoppable and we would win it for sure. I would even have a Magikarp who could whoop up on a Zapdos.

Matt

Mewtwo, Mew, Red Gyrados, Lugia, Ho-oh, Suicune, Raikou, Entei...

Mitchell

My gym would be so tough that Lance would be the first warm up trainer you fight and there is a pokemon center inside but it still won't help you. Heck, I'll even give out two full restores before the fight even starts. Ill still win with only one pokemon.

Nolan

I don't care what people say, I will catch a Rattata simply because it evolves into Raticate. Raticate can be a tough pokemon to fight. No player in the league would touch me.

Matt

Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regice, Registeel, Regirock, Latias, Latios...

Mitchell

You'll have to pay 1000 dollars to use the Pokecenter which is how I will make epic money and I will run the entire town.

Nolan

And I will hoist the trophy with a sense of accomplishment.

Matt

(in soft voice to imitate chanting)

AH! He caught Mew, AH! He's so awesome!

Mitchell

And to be unbeatable...

Nolan

To be the IPL champion owning all 496 Pokemon...

Matt

To catch every legendary Pokemon...

Mitchell

That is what I am going to do.

Nolan

That is my dream.

Matt

That will prove to the world that I am the greatest trainer.

All three are sitting out in the lobby when Professor Oak's aide steps out with a clipboard.

The whole room deafens with a silence only to be imitated in space.

Aide

We would like to thank all of you for participating in the interview today and there were some very compelling candidates and we apologize for keeping you waiting so long but we narrowed the selection down many times and we have our four protege candidates: Mitchell Dunn...

Mitchell jumps up and begins clapping in excitement as he skips over to where the aide is standing.

Aide

Nolan Smith...

Nolan hits his chest with his fist and turns to a guy next to him who had just stood up from his chair.

Nolan

You want to chest bump don't you!

Guy

(timidly)

I was just going to get some water because...

Nolan's chest collides sending him falling over instantly. Without missing a beat, Nolan struts over torward the aide.

Aide

Matt Thompson...

Matt's face lights up with excitement and he stands up beaming with happiness while trying to stay calm and looking at all the trainers he passes. He stands next to Nolan who holds his hand up, palm out as to offer a high five. Matt raises his hand to high five but is interrupted by Nolan's hand barreling into his. He pulls his hand back and has an obvious reaction of pain.

Aide

And finally...Drum roll please...just kidding.

The aide chuckles and looks around at all the nervous faces. He receded into himself and looks down at the clipboard.

Aide

Rob Matthews

Nobody in the crowd stands up, then after about five seconds a skinny guy

jumps out from his seat.

Skinny guy

YAY! That's me, I'm Rob Matthews.

The teenager sitting next to him stands.

Teenager

No you're not, you told me your name was Mark.

Skinny guy

Dang it...

Aide

Well he must be in the bathroom. Anyone who sees him please tell him to come into Professor Oak's laboratory. We are sorry for those of you that did not make it, but you just are not what Professor Oak is looking for in a candidate.

The crowd murmurs and disperses as the Aide opens the door.

Aide

Gentlemen, (motions inside) After you.

The three walk through the door into a much larger room where they could see a table in the back with four Pokeballs sitting on top of it. Oak stood with arms folded behind his back ready to greet the three of them. The aide chimed in behind them.

Aide

Professor, Rob should be in here shortly. He wasn't in the lobby during the announcement.

Oak

That's fine, go back out there and make sure you direct him in here.

Aide

Sure thing.

The Aide promptly exits. Oak's eyes focus in on the three potential trainers standing in front of him.

Oak

I handpicked the three of you to have linked Pokedexes, Rob's, however, will not be unless he can make it here on time. I do not want to hold the three of you up on your looming journey so I will make this short and sweet.

Oak walks towards the table.

Oak

Each of you will receive one of these starters, the information from the starter you receive will go into your Pokedex where it will then be sent to the other two Pokedexes. So all three of you will have the information of all three Pokemon and potentially their evolutions. This means that the three of you collectively need to collect all 496 Pokemon with the possibility of more looming in the near future.

You are also probably wondering why I selected each of you: Mitchell, you could be the face of Pokemon. Your dream and path is very common, however, you prove to be a well-spoken, level-headed, charismatic individual who I believe will be one of the best gym leaders the world has ever seen. Nolan, I do believe some of your views on Pokemon training are misguided. Pokemon training is not all about strength, but a lot about love which is why I want to give you a chance to discover that from actual experience. Matt, you are quite a young man. I believe that your desire to catch all the legendary Pokemon will lead you to places you could have never dreamed of traveling or seeing. But enough explanation. First, here are your Pokedexes.

Oak handed the first Pokedex to Matt who was looking at it and examining its make. Nolan took the second Pokedex, looked once and shrugged his shoulders. Mitchell grabbed the Pokedex and looked Professor Oak in the eye.

Mitchell

We won't let you down.

Oak

Good Mitchell, I will let you have the first pick of a starter Pokemon.

Mitchell

Awesome!

Mitchell ran over to the table and picked up the first Pokeball he saw. He held it up and looked at Professor Oak with an inquisitive look.

Oak

That's Bulbasaur, a grass type Pokemon.

Mitchell tossed the ball behind him and it hit the ground pressing the center button open. The Bulbasaur stood there puzzled and looked up at Matt. He walked over to his feet and nudged them.

Oak

(watching this)

I think he likes you Matt. You want him?

Matt

Sure, I'll take Bulbasaur.

Matt picked up the Pokeball and began tossing it up in the air and catching it.

Mitchell picked up a second Pokeball.

Mitchell

What about this one?

Oak

That's a Squirtle.

Mitchell

Lame...

Mitchell tosses the ball over his shoulder.

Nolan catches it.

Nolan

Hey don't hate on Squirtle! (looks at Professor Oak) I want this one.

Oak

Very well Nolan, that one is yours.

Mitchell grabs the third Pokeball and holds it up.

Mitchell

Is this one Charmander?

Oak

Yes that is Charmander. Do you want him?

Mitchell

Yes! I will call him Mr Burns.

Nolan

That's a stupid nickname.

Mitchell

Well I bet he can beat your Squirtle.

The two begin walking towards each other.

Professor Oak

Listen, if you two want to battle, can you please do it outside?

Mitchell

Let's go outside then.

Nolan

Fine by me.

Matt watches the two leave and approaches Professor Oak.

Matt

So Professor, how long have you been doing this?

Oak

Matt, I need to get back to work and I strongly urge you to begin your journey. I'll be glad to talk to you another time, Now I'm kind of busy trying to examine this Master Ball.

Matt

Alright, Ill come back here then and with strong Pokemon.

Oak

I look forward to it.

Matt exits the building and Professor Oak follows him out and waves goodbye to them.

Oak

Take care.

The three were standing outside of the first route.

Mitchell

You two can't go this way, I'm going this way.

Matt

You do realize we all three have to go this way right?

Nolan

Well I'm going first then.

A somewhat chubby kid runs up behind them.

Kid

Hey guys, I'm Rob its nice to meet you. You wanna see my starter Eevee?

Nolan

I'm outta here.

Mitchell

Yeah me two.

Matt stands there and looks at the kid.

Matt

Eevee huh? Wanna battle?

Rob

A Pokemon battle? YES!

Rob sends the Eevee following him out towards Matt who's Bulbasaur runs out to meet the Eevee.

Rob

Eevee, Tail Whip.

Eevee whips Bulbasaur with his tail.

Rob

That didn't seem to do any damage. That sounds a lot more painful than tackle.

Matt

Yeah whatever... Bulbasaur Tackle!

Bulbasaur lunges forward and tackles Eevee.

Rob

Alright Eevee, Helping Hand.

Eevee stands there not moving.

Rob

Eevee why aren't you doing anything?

Matt

Bulbasaur, Tackle!

Bulbasaur lunges forward once again and Tackled Eevee. Eevee stumbles around before finally falling over and collapsing.

Matt walks towards his Bulbasaur as Rob cradles his fainted Eevee.

Matt

You have a lot to learn kid. Sorry I can't teach you, I have my own stuff to do.

Matt walks off with Bulbasaur following him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mitchell, Nolan, and Matt continued treading through Route 1 on their way to Viridian Forest. The three of them attempted to squeeze through a tight trail that was barely big enough to fit the three.

Mitchell

Okay, you guys seriously need to stop following me.

Nolan

Dude we're right next to you, we can't be following you.

Mitchell

Well go another way. I'm going this way and I left first.

Nolan

I beat you in our battle, as my prize, I choose to go this way.

Mitchell

You only won because you had a potion and I didn't.

Nolan

Seems fair to me.

Mitchell

No it's not, if I did...

Matt

Guys stop! There is only one way to Viridian City and all three of us are headed that way. Once we're there, we can split up and never have to talk to each other again.

Nolan

Which will be a relief.

Mitchell

Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

Mitchell pushes Nolan.

Nolan shoved Mitchell back sending him onto the ground with a hard thud. Mitchell immediately jumped back up.

Mitchell

Is that all you got big guy?

Nolan

Trust me it isn't and you don't want the rest.

Matt stepped in the middle and pushed both of them away.

Matt

What if one of you waited back here and the other went off to Viridian City first?

Nolan

Well I'm goi...

Matt

(interrupting Nolan)

AND there was a neutral way to solve the problem.

Mitchell

I have a coin.

Nolan

You're not flipping the coin, you'll rig it to where it lands on what you want it to!

Mitchell

You're absurd.

Matt

Give me the coin!

Matt took the coin from Mitchell and positioned it on top of his thumb.

Matt

Cal it Mitchell

Nolan

Why does Mitchell call it?

Mitchell

Heads

Matt looks at the coin.

Matt

It's tails, go on Nolan.

Nolan

Ha YEAH! In your face!

Nolan ran off leaving Mitchell standing next to Matt.

Mitchell

I'm glad to have him gone.

Matt pulled out the coin.

Matt

It was actually heads.

Mitchell

Why didn't you tell me?

Matt

I wanted him gone.

Mitchell

Oh huh.

Matt

Hey you go ahead, I found a broken pokeball and fixed it, I want to try and catch a Pidgey.

Mitchell

Alright, thanks for settling things.

Matt

Hey no problem. We have enough to deal with as it is.

Mitchell continued down the road dodging Pidgeys and Rattata along the way. He could see the lights of Viridian City off in the distance moving closer towards him. His legs finally felt a wave of air rush onto them as he ran out of the last patch of tall grass. He strolled into Viridian City with his Charmander continuing to follow closely behind. After scanning the city, he took his sights on the first gym and eagerly ran towards it, ready to battle.

He was stopped in his track by a tall slender man wearing a beret like black hat and a black outfit with an embroidered R on the shirt.

Guy in Black

Hey, you can't go in this gym. It's off limits. Besides you're probably not good enough to get in here anyway.

Mitchell

What are you talking about? I'm gonna be the best!

Guy in Black

Please, everyone thinks they're going to be the best.

Mitchell

Well… then I'm going to be the Very Best, like no one ever was.

Guy In Black

Please don't start singing!

Mitchell

What?

Guy in Black

Never mind, look kid, if you're so great, go to the Pokemon League right down the street that way(points West) and when you do that see how far you get.

Mitchell

Alright!

Mitchell ran off eagerly.

Guy in Black

(snickers)

That kid's hopeless.

Nolan was at the PokeCenter checking out the computer.

Nolan

Wow, an item box. I wonder if I could put this stupid Pokedex in there?

Nolan reached for his Pokedex and was about to press the button on the computer when a large crash behind him startled him to the point he dropped it. He picked up the Pokedex in time to look up and see a Mankey running free and terrorizing everyone in the PokeCenter. Nolan looked at his Pokedex and looked at the Mankey.

Nolan

Hmm, maybe I should give this a try…

Nolan aimed the Pokedex at the Mankey and pressed the "info" button. The screen popped up with a picture of Mankey and labeled her as a Fighting Pokemon. It also revealed it to be a female Mankey.

Nolan

This thing isn't bad, It could prove useful to me. I have to get this Mankey. It looks like it would make a great addition to my team.

The Mankey continued stomping through the PokeCenter swinging wildly at everyone. The Blonde Nurse at the counter cried out for someone to stop it. The Mankey then followed a group of three people that ran outside. Nolan tucked his Pokedex away and quietly followed the Mankey. The Mankey continued rampaging after the three until they split up and he continued following an older gentlemen with a giant bald spot and a ring of black hair around it. She closed in on him and swung for a punch but he dodged. Nolan saw his chance being now.

Nolan

Hey pignose, why don't you fight someone who's tough.

The Mankey turned around and faced Nolan.

Nolan

There that's more like it.

The Mankey jumped up and down while pounding her fists together. Nolan nodded at Squirtle cueing him to meet Mankey in the center. Nolan rummaged through his pack for an empty Pokeball.

Nolan

Squirtle, Tackle!

The Squirtle ran forward and tackled the Mankey. The Squirtle then jumped off and stood there until Mankey jumped up and scratched him. The Squirtle regrouped and tackled the Mankey again.

Nolan

Honestly this is getting kind of boring.

Nolan threw his Pokeball at the Mankey and she just batted it away.

Nolan

She's tough, I like that. Squirtle Tackle!

Squirtle tackled the Mankey again and she staggered to her feet when Nolan threw the same Pokeball. The Pokeball absorbed the Mankey and hit the ground. Nolan watched with intensity.

The ball shook once.

The ball shook twice.

The ball stopped and froze. Nolan gave a half smile as he realized Mankey was his. He walked over, picked the ball up and looked at it.

Nolan

I shall call you Mags!

Nolan and put the ball on his belt and walked off towards the Pokecenter.

Mitchell stood in front of the entrance to Indigo Plateau and marveled at the wondrous wall that blocked him from glory. He walked further along the pathway looking for the door and found it with a man standing in front of the entrance.

Guard

Hello there, young man. This is the entrance to Indigo Plateau and the Pokemon League. Trainers who have all 32 gym badges may enter.

Mitchell

Wait you have to have all 32 badges to even step foot inside?

Guard

Well, how many do you have?

Mitchell

I uh…I

Guard

None? Am I correct?

Mitchell lowered his head in shame and embarrassment.

Mitchell

Yeah.

Guard

Sorry kid, but you have to leave.

Mitchell

Can I at least look inside?

Guard

Nope, why don't you step over into that field and catch some more Pokemon. I'm gonna go inside. See ya!

The guard stepped inside and Mitchell's face turned blood red.

Mitchell

Hey! Get back out here! Mr Burns won't let you get away with that.

His Charmander looked up at him with a confused glare as Mitchell grabbed a rock.

Mitchell

This will teach you!

Mitchell chunked the rock at the building, but it was intercepted by a Spearow who stopped, looked at Mitchell, and moved towards Mitchell at an intense speed. Mitchell dodged out of the way and the Spearow lowered its talons before hitting the ground.

Mitchell

Alright Mr Burns, go get that Spearow.

Charmander jumped out and scratched the Spearow only to be pecked in return. The struggle lasted for about five minutes with the two trading scratches and pecks before Mitchell grabbed his Pokeball.

Mitchell

This Spearow looks pretty tough, I like it.

Mitchell threw the Pokeball and a white light engulfed the Spearow. The ball hit the ground and shook once. The ball shook twice. The ball tightened and came to rest.

Mitchell let the Spearow out and gave it a potion. He then turned around to see Nolan approaching from a distance.

Nolan

Well look what we have here. Mags, this is what we call a wannabe trainer.

Mitchell

Who's Mags?

Nolan

My Mankey that I caught. Oh look at that, She's itching to fight, and you're the closest. Whatcha say, unless you don't want to lose.

Mitchell

Like you even stand a chance. I think that Makey should be good training for my new Spearow. Spearow, go attack that Mankey!

Nolan

Mags! Scatch!

Before the Mankey could lay a finger on Spearow, it swooped down and pecked her knocking her backwards. Mags jumped back up and scratched the Spearow almost not even harming it. Spearow circled around and pecked her again sending her flying backwards. Mankey jumped back up and scratched it and seemed to slow it down a little, but not a lot. Spearow swooped in and pecked her one more time sending her on her back and out.

Nolan

Mags! No! Alright that's it! Go Squirtle! Squirtle bubble!

The Squirtle blew bubbles that slowed the Pidgey down and popped doing damage each time. Spearow swooped down and pecked the Squirtle, but with little apparent effect. Squirtle once again blew bubbles and the Spearow knocked out of the air and fainted.

Mitchell

Alright, Mr Burns time now!

The Charmander was released and ran towards Squirtle with claws up, ready to scratch. It landed one before a barrage of bubbles came at Charmander slowing him down and doing a significant amount of damage. Charmander attacked back by throwing a giant ember at the Squirtle, but it had even less effect than the scratch. Now all Mitchell could do is watch as a barrage of bubbles hit Charmander and took him out, making him faint. Mitchell ran up to his Charmander and began yelling at him.

Mitchell

What's wrong with you? You're weak, you deserve to faint.

Nolan interrupted him.

Nolan

I hate to break up such a poignant moment, but I need to gloat.

Nolan starts dancing.

Nolan

I win! I win! You lose! You lose! I'm gonna be the greatest, the best you'll do is second, or third(Nolan began to walk off and the sound faded with him.), or fourth, or fifth, or possibly even one hundred and eighteen, which would make you mediocre! I win…

Mitchell opened his Pokeball returning Charmander to it. The guard walked up behind him.

Guard

Hey, grass types and electric types can beat that Squirtle, if you look hard enough you can find a Pikachu in Viridian Forest.

Mitchell

Hmm thanks. You're not such a jerk after all.

Guard

Just doing my job, and don't worry kid.

Mitchell

Why not?

Guard

I'll see you here someday!

The guard threw him a bottle.

Guard

That's a revive, it should help you get back to the Pokecenter.

Mitchell nodded at the guard and walked off knowing that his future was still very bright.


End file.
